To Plant A New Beginning
by DivineDil
Summary: Nach Kriegsende helfen Aang und seine Freunde mit, das zerstörte und verbrannte Gebiet im Erdkönigreich neu zu bepflanzen. Derweil entdeckt Aang etwas völlig Neues in seiner Beziehung mit Katara und jemand ganz Bestimmtes kreuzt auf... Kataang
1. Chapter 1: Eine neue Mission

**_To Plant A New Beginning...._**

**_......Of Death And Then Rebirth_**

**But I Need Love**

**It Is Patience**

**It Is Kindness**

**I Need Love**

**It Is Rain After The Dryness**

FF: I do not own Avatar-The last airbender and I do not own "_Love_" by Sixpence None The Richer. Die Zeilen oben und der Titel der FF sind aus dem Song, nichts davon gehört mir.

Inhalt: Nach Kriegsende helfen Aang und seine Freunde mit, das zerstörte und vom ehemaligen Feuerlord verbrannte Gebiet im Erdkönigreich neu zu bepflanzen. Dabei passiert ihnen so manches, und derweil haben sie Unterkunft bei einer netten alten Frau mit ihrem Mann. Aang entdeckt derweil etwas völlig Neues in seiner Beziehung und dann kreuzt auch noch jemand ganz Bestimmtes auf...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

,,Zum ersten Mal", murmelte Aang nervös. Seine Freundin fing seinen Blick auf und versuchte, ihn zu halten.

,,Hast du Angst?"

,,Nein, ich..."

,,Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst, lassen wir es, Aang."

,,Nein, ich möchte, ich bin nur ein bisschen, na ja, aufgeregt", gab er zu. Sie nahm seine Hand und fuhr mit ihrer anderen über seine, den Pfeilen entlang. ,,Das ist okay. Hauptsache, du möchtest es."

Er nickte. ,,Ja", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm und schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen.

-----------

Zuko grinste. ,,Ich hab schon wieder gewonnen!" Sokka sank bei Zukos Gejubel mehr und mehr auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Deprimiert seufzte er. ,,Ich verliere andauernd, Suki ist wieder weg nach Kyoshi, Aang und Katara sind anderweitig", er räusperte sich, ,,_beschäftigt_ und Toph und Mai sitzen auch nur rum und trinken Tee. Ich geh ins Bett und vergrab mich", jammerte der junge Krieger.

,,Okay. Ich bleib noch auf." Zuko schaute zu Toph, als diese einwandte:,,Ihr habt doch nicht schon vergessen, dass wir morgen früh aufstehen müssen und los fliegen?"

,,Ach ja", stöhnten Zuko und Mai gleichzeitig.

Als Aang gegen den ehemaligen Feuerlord kämpfte und Sokka, Suki und Toph mit ansehen mussten, wie das große Gebiet im Erdkönig-reich von Feuerkriegern und deren geballter Energie verbrannt wurde, hatten sie beschlossen, mit Samen und Ablegern die Erde neu mit Grün erblühen zu lassen. Schon morgen sollte es losgehen.

Der Feuerlord und seine Freundin verzogen sich ebenfalls mit der Begründung, sich ausschlafen zu wollen, Sokka war eh schon gegangen und so blieb auch Toph nichts anderes übrig, als in ihr Bett zu kriechen.

Es war herrlich: endlich konnte sie mal wieder auf einer richtigen Matratze schlafen, die sie in letzter Zeit nicht gehabt hatte. Zuletzt in ihrem Zimmer, zu Hause, bei ihren Eltern... Toph seufzte. Was sollte sie tun? Hatten ihre Eltern den Brief wohl schon bekommen? Sollte sie sich mit ihnen treffen? Ja, vielleicht, wenn sie und ihre Freunde genug für die Bepflanzung getan hatten. _Dann seh' ich weiter._

_------------------------_

Katara zog langsam ihren Kopf zurück. Sie schaute Aang tief in die Augen, bevor sie ihn ein weiteres Mal küssen wollte. Doch er ignorierte es und ließ sich aufs Kopfkissen sinken. ,,Wir sollten schlafen", meinte er entschuldigend. Enttäuscht legte sie sich neben den Avatar.

,,Jetzt? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Es war komisch, normalerweise hätte sie ihm gesagt, sie brauchten Schlaf, jetzt war es andersrum.

,,Katara, du weißt, dass wir sonst morgen todmüde sein werden."

,,Ja, nur... Ich dachte, wir könnten noch ein wenig kuscheln und so", erwiderte sie und errötete stark. ,,Immerhin ist es grade das erste Mal, das wir zusammen nebeneinander schlafen".

,,Genau! Schlafen! Was ich möchte!"

,,Du klingst so, als ob es dir völlig egal wäre." Sie lächelte plötzlich nicht mehr. Diesen Satz meinte sie ernst.

,,Es ist mir nicht egal! Wir sollten trotzdem jetzt aufhören". ,,Aang, komm schon", flüsterte sie mit einer verführerischen Stimme. Sie drückte ihn tiefer ins Kissen und fing an, ihn zu küssen. Aang spürte auf einmal ihre Zungenspitze kurz auf seinen Lippen, Hände, die über seine Bauchmuskeln fuhren und sie, wie sie sich immer weiter über ihn lehnte. Er stieß sie weg. Sie hob fragend den Kopf, um Augenkontakt herzustellen.

,,Es ist spät. Ich bin müde", meinte er. Katara nickte verständnisvoll. ,,Gute Nacht", sagte sie, enttäuscht über den heutigen Abend.

,,Gute Nacht."

Er schloss die Augen, ohne sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

----------------------

Appa brummte. Er musste viele Leute tragen und dann auch noch deren Gepäck, das konnte er nicht lange durchhalten. Es war der nächste Tag und die Gruppe hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht. Ihro hatte sie verabschiedet und dabei etwas Tee mitgegeben, für den Flug.

Aang nahm seinen Arm von Katara und drehte sich um zu Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai und Momo und sagte:,,Leute, ich glaube, Appa braucht bald eine Pause. Wir fliegen zwar erst seit einer halben Stunden, aber wir alle zusammen sind sehr schwer. Ich lande mal eben dort unten und wir machen kurz Rast, ja?"

Die Freunde nickten. Unten angekommen schaute Sokka auf die Reisepläne, während er an seine Freundin dachte. Sie musste für einige Zeit auf ihre Insel und kam irgendwann zu dem Problemgebiet, zu dem sie flogen. Toph döste im Sonnenschein, Zuko und Mai taten dasselbe, nur Arm in Arm.

Katara kam zu Aang, der grade bei dem riesigen Bison stand.

,,Aang?" Er drehte sich um, hörte aber nicht auf, Appas Fell zu kraulen. ,,Ja?"

,,Hast du genug Schlaf gehabt?"

,,Äh, schätze schon... Wieso?"

,,Deshalb." Sie drückte ihn in Appas weiches Fell und kam seinem Gesicht ganz nahe. Sein Puls stieg und sein Atem wurde unregelmäßig, ihre Lippen kamen leicht gegen seine, als sie sprach. ,,Ich wollte es nur wissen", meinte sie. Dann ging sie, ohne auf Aangs Reaktion oder Antwort zu warten, zu Sokka und schaute ihm beim Pläne-machen über die Schulter. Sie warf Aang einen kurzen verschmitzten Blick zu.

Er stand nur verdattert da und fragte sich, was das wohl sollte, während er immer noch versuchte, seinen Herzschlag zu kontrollieren. Gedankenverloren fuhr er fort, Appa zu kraulen, bis es weiterging.

Der Flug dauerte nicht mehr lange. Bald erblickten die Freunde den Rand eines braunen, erdigen Gebietes, das sich über viele Meilen er-

streckte, kein einziger Baum, Busch oder sonstiges Gras wuchs hier.

,,Oh mein Gott", murmelten Katara und Zuko, die es vorher ja nicht gesehen hatten, da sie in der Feuernation gegen Azula gekämpft hat-

ten. ,,Das sieht verdammt schlimm aus".

,,Wir haben viel zu tun", meinte Aang. ,,Zum Glück bekommen wir ein paar Helfer. Leider treffen die erst in einer Woche ein. Solange müssen wir alleine arbeiten."

,,Wo wohnen wir solange? Ich meine, jeden Abend nach Ba Sing Se zurückfliegen bringt's nicht so, oder?", fragte Toph. Momo hüpfte auf ihre Schulter und sie kraulte ihn. Genervt verzog Katara das Gesicht. ,,Hörst du denn niemals zu? Wir wohnen bei einem Ehepaar, dass mit uns Kontakt aufgenommen hat. Sie scheinen sehr nett zu sein und haben hier ein Haus." Die Erdbändigerin nickte. ,,Wir fliegen aber erstmal zu denen, oder? Ich hab einen Mordshunger."

,,Ich auch! Ich brauch mal wieder ein wenig Fleisch!", schaltete sich plötzlich Sokka ein, der nun von seinen Trauergedanken an Suki abgelenkt schien, und ans Essen dachte.

Minuten später hatte das Abgebrannte ein Ende. Leichter Wald grenzte an, hier und da wuchsen wieder Bäume und weiter hinten war sogar das erste Gras zu sehen. Nicht weit davon wiederum entdeckten sie das Haus. Es war recht groß, vielleicht doppelt so breit wie das Gasthaus von Hama. Drum herum fehlte es an nichts: ein Brunnen, genügend Gras und Boden für die Ernte und viel Platz. Zuko klopfte. Eine Frau von circa sechzig Jahren machte ihnen auf. Ihr graues Haar trug sie hochgesteckt und sie trug ein grünes Kleid mit einer Schürze.

,,Guten Tag! Wir sind...-", fing Zuko an.

,,Ich weiß schon, ich weiß. Guten Tag, Eure Hoheit! Verehrter Avatar!" Die Frau deutete eine Verbeugung an, aber wohl anhand ihres alten Rückens kam sie nicht sehr weit.

,,Sie sind sicherlich..."

,,Preity, richtig. Mein Mann kommt spät nach Hause heute, er ist noch im Dorf etwas besorgen. Es ist übrigens nicht weit von hier, falls Ihr ein wenig Abwechslung benötigt. Aber kommt doch erstmal rein!"

Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung führte sie die Gäste ins Wohnzimmer. Sie nahmen Platz, Katara setzte sich dicht neben Aang und nahm seine Hand. ,,Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns bei sich wohnen lassen, Preity". Sie lächelte und die Gastgeberin erwiderte es.

,,Ich habe Euch zu danken! Ihr habt so viel getan für uns alle, und nun arbeitet Ihr auch hier noch weiter. Fühlt Euch wie zu Hause". Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel.

,,Hattet Ihr einen guten Flug?"

Aang nickte. ,,Sollen wir gleich anfangen?"

,,Lass uns doch erst morgen beginnen. Das ist harte Arbeit, da müssen wir uns vorher ausruhen! Ich will etwas essen! ...AU!" Beim letzten Satz schrie er auf, denn seine Schwester hatte ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen versetzt. ,,Sokka!", zischte sie.

Preity stand lächelnd auf. ,,Nein, nein, ist schon okay. Macht doch heute erstmal Rast und morgen geht es dann los. Mein Mann wird Euch helfen, verehrter Avatar".

,,Nennen Sie mich doch Aang. Und duzen können wir uns auch, nicht?"

,,Natürlich, gerne."

,,Eigentlich hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn wir jetzt schon anfangen. Es ist erst Mittag. Wie sieht's mit euch aus?", fragte Aang in die Runde.

Zuko und Mai gähnten. ,,Ich hab nichts dagegen. Hauptsache, wir haben abends einen Teil geschafft", meinte Mai. Ihr Freund stimmte zu. Auch Toph war einverstanden, Sokka ebenfalls, genau wie Katara.

,,Sehr schön. Ich stell euch die Pflanzensamen vor das Haus und ihr könnt pflanzen, wo ihr wollt, und wenn ihr fertig seid, zeige ich euch eure Zimmer." Preity ging in die Küche, um einen Korb voller Grünzeug zu holen, während die Gäste draußen warteten. Zuko, Mai, Toph und Sokka lümmelten wartend unter dem Verandadach im Schatten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bitte schreibt mir doch ein Review!!


	2. Chapter 2: Zu weit gegangen

Es geht weiter. Bitte schreibt mir doch ein Review, wenn ihr meine Story lest! Ich freue mich!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara legte ihre Arme von hinten sanft um die Schultern des Avatars. Sie seufzte zufrieden. Aang nahm ihre Hände und drehte sie zu sich, sodass sie sich in die Augen schauten. ,,Katara", flüsterte er. ,,Ja?" ,,Ich liebe dich." ,,Ich dich auch, Aang", lächelte sie. Auch er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Ihre Lippen waren unglaublich zart und er genoss es, wie sie ihn erst langsam, dann ein wenig stärker küsste. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, während er ihre Hüften hielt, und es hätte fast so ein fantastischer Kuss wie in Ba Sing Se Tage zuvor werden können, doch Preity räusperte sich plötzlich. Sie grinste. ,,Ich wäre so weit".

Das Paar schrak auseinander und ging mit den Freunden einige Minuten, bis sie eine besonders kahle Stelle erreicht hatten. Aang blieb stehen und starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Boden. Auf einmal schien er wie ausgewechselt, ganz anders, Katara bemerkte es und fragte:,,Aang? Was ist?" In ihrer Stimme klang ein besorgter Ton mit.

,,Ich... Ich, na ja... Ich hätte das hier verhindern können! Ich hätte Ozai früher aufhalten können und es wären nicht diese ganzen Tiere und Pflanzen umgekommen!"

,,Aang, das ist nicht deine Schuld".

,,Oh doch! Das ist sie sehr wohl! Ich hätte die Macht dazu gehabt, aber ich..."

,,Ich dachte, du hättest dir schon lange vergeben, als du dachtest, dass du die Welt einhundert Jahre im Stich gelassen hast".

,,Das hab ich auch, nur, du siehst doch, was hier passiert ist!"

Sie nahm ihn in den Arm. Tröstend strich sie mit der Hand über seine Wange und küsste seine pfeilbeschmückte Stirn. ,,Das ist ganz allein Ozais Schuld. Er hat das angerichtet, hörst du? Er, nicht du! Du hast alles getan, um ihn zu besiegen und es ist dir gelungen! Du hast das verhindert. Es wird niemals wieder so etwas passieren, okay?"

Aang brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande. ,,Ja. Danke, Katara." Er gab ihr eine Umarmung. ,,Danke." Sie lächelte nur und schaute ihn mit Augen voller Liebe und Fürsorge an, und Aang war sich sicher, dass sie dasselbe in seinen sah.

Als Katara beginnen wollte zu pflanzen, sah sie aus den Augenwinkel, wie Sokka schnell von ihr und Aang wegschaute. Er bückte sich, um ein kleines Loch zu buddeln, aber ihr entging nicht sein eifersüchtiger, trauriger Blick.

Aang trat -genau wie Toph- mit einem Fuß auf den Boden und es entstanden viele kleine Löcher, überall im Umkreis von fünf Metern. Der konnte seine Augen nicht von Katara lassen. So wie sie eben war, liebte er sie besonders. Der Avatar blinzelte und machte sich daran, in jedes Loch eine Wurzel fallen zu lassen und fertigte neue Löcher an.

Zuko stand etwas abseits und säte Grassamen, Mai hob mit Katara eine Baumwurzel in den Boden. Es vergingen einige Stunden, bis sie schließlich alle ziemlich erschöpft waren. Ein großer Umkreis war nun mit Samen bestückt. Aber es würde noch Wochen dauern, bis alles wieder grünen würde. Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel und es war ein wenig heiß. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu Preitys Haus und beschlossen auf dem Weg, in den nächsten Tagen ins Dorf zu gehen, das Preitys Erzählung nach nicht weit entfernt war. Sie begrüßte sie herzlich. ,,Habt ihr viel geschafft? Eure Körbe sind leer."

Der Feuerlord nickte. ,,Es war ganz schön anstrengend. Zum Glück bekommen wir bald Hilfe".

,,Ich mache euch jetzt etwas zu essen. Mein Mann wird in der nächsten halben Stunde aufkreuzen, bleibt aber nicht lange, denn er holt den Sohn unserer verstorbenen Freunde ab, dafür muss er fünf Tage reisen. Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, wenn noch jemand hier übernachtet."

Katara schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Natürlich nicht. Wir sind froh, dass wir überhaupt eine Unterkunft haben."

Und so machte Preity sich ans Kochen, nachdem sie ihnen ihre Zimmer gezeigt hatte. Die Freunde blieben gleich oben.

Im Erdgeschoss des Hauses befanden sich die Küche, Wohnzimmer, Bad und eine Abstellkammer, im zweiten Stock mehrere Schlafzimmer, ein zweites Bad und eine Art Wohnzimmer, nur kleiner. Zuko und Mai teilten sich einen Raum, Toph und Sokka hatten einen eigenen, Katara und Aang ebenfalls. Aangs Zimmer war recht groß und hatte ein schönes breites Bett mit einer grünen, warmen Decke. Zu gern hätte er sich dort hineingekuschelt, doch Katara klopfte an seiner Tür und zusammen gingen sie runter zum Essen. Katara erzählte aufgeregt von dem Zimmer, das sie bekommen hatte, welche schöne Aussicht man hatte, doch Aang konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu einem bestimmten Thema, und es ließ ihn nicht los. Doch sie sah so unglaublich süß aus, wie sie begeistert berichtete, sodass er sie nur glücklich anschaute.

In der Küche am Tisch waren mehrere Stühle um einen Tisch bereitgestellt und oben drauf stand ein dampfender Topf mit Suppe. Alle füllten sich hungrig auf. Preity räusperte sich. ,,Habt ihr schon eine Idee, was ihr morgen machen wollt? Ich meine, nachdem ihr bis mittags mit meinem Mann gearbeitet habt". ,,Leider", fügte Mai genervt hinzu, doch Zuko stieß sie an und meinte stattdessen höflich:,,Wir wollten gerne in das Dorf gehen". Preity nickte. ,,Sehr schön. Dann könnt ih-" Auf einmal erklang ein knarzendes Geräusch und jemand trat durch die Küchentür. Preity stand auf und umarmte den gleich altaussehenden Mann. ,,Das ist mein Mann, Hidhil. Schatz, das sind der Avatar und seine Freunde!"

Hidhil lächelte freundlich und schüttelte allen kräftig die Hand. ,,Das ich das noch erlebe, auf meine alten Tage. Der Avatar höchstpersönlich! Herzlich willkommen! Euch darf ich also helfen? Es ist mir ein Vergnügen!" Die Gruppe grinste fröhlich und nickte. ,,Gibt es noch Essen für mich? Ich war lange weg heute und muss in kurzer Zeit wieder weg, meine Frau hat es uch sicherlich schon erzählt. Ach jetzt habe ich aber erstmal einen Hunger!" Er schnappte sich eine Portion Suppe und aß sie gierig auf. Nachdem sie fertiggegessen hatten, fragte Preity:,,Ein bisschen ist noch über. Möchte jemand noch?" Alle Augen richteten sich auf Sokka. Sie nahmen an, er wollte bestimmt noch etwas, doch er stand nur auf und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

,,Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Ich schaue mal nach ihm", murmelte Katara und folgte ihm eilig, nicht, ohne Aang vorher einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der klar sagte: Warte, ich bin gleich wieder zurück.

--

Am Abend klopfte es an Aangs Tür. ,,Herein", rief er. Seine Freundin trat hinein und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. ,,Was hat Sokka gesagt?"

,,Er vermisst Suki. Er denkt ständig an sie und kann noch nicht einmal das Essen genießen", antwortete sie.

,,Oh..."

,,Ich habe Toph gesagt, sie soll sich ein bisschen mit ihm 'zanken', du weißt schon, ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken. Ich hoffe, er sieht Suki demnächst wieder, denn so tut er mir wahnsinnig leid".

,,Vielleicht können wir ihn aufheitern. Morgen nach der Arbeit gehen wir doch ins Dorf, da gibt es sicher etwas für ihn."

Katara stimmte zu. ,,Und was machst du so heute Abend?"

,,Na ja, ich möchte gleich schlafen gehen. Ich bin erledigt vom heutigen Tag und muss entspannen."

,,Leg dich auf den Bauch.", befahl sie ihm.

,,Was?"

,,Leg dich auf den Bauch", wiederholte sie. Er tat wie gesagt und spürte Kataras Hände auf seinem Rücken. Sie kneteten seine Schultern und massierten gründlich, dann zog sie sein Oberteil aus und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine nackte Haut. ,,Tut das gut?"

Von Aang kam nur ein wohliges Seufzen als Antwort.

Als er ihre Finger an seinem Hosenbund fühlte, setzte er sich ruckartig auf. ,,Katara, was sollte das werden?"

Sie erwiderte nichts, stattdessen beugte sie sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, doch Aang drehte seinen Kopf weg. ,,Katara, du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet".

,,Weißt du es denn wirklich nicht?" Eine einzelne Haarsträhne war ihr ins Gesicht gerutscht und sie strich sie hinters Ohr.

,,Sag es mir!" Aang schaute flehentlich umher, fand dann ihren Blick.

Die Antwort bestand aus einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den er nur halb erwiderte. Er stieß sie sanft weg.

,,Aang...", stöhnte sie. Ihre Hände glitten jetzt über seinen Bauch zu den Hüften. Sie wurden von seinen gepackt und festgehalten. ,,Hör auf", flüsterte er. Sie schaute ihn an. In seinem Gesicht lag purer Ernst, seine Augen blitzten. ,,Geh jetzt."

,,Bitte?"

,,Du sollst gehen."

In Kataras Bauch stieg Zorn auf. ,,Ich soll gehen!? Jetzt!? Was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Warum?", zischte sie.

,,Geh einfach!"

,,Nein!"

,,Los!"

,,Krieg ich eine Antwort, oh großer Avatar?" Der Sarkasmus war unverkennbar.

,,Du gibst mir ja auch keine! ...Verdammt, geh!". Sie brüllten fast. Erschrocken und als sie realisierte, was grade geschah, stand Katara wütend auf und knallte die Tür zu.

--

Der Junge stand am Felsvorsprung auf dem Weg zur Fähre am Schlangenpass. Er dachte nach.

Lange hatte er sie nicht gesehen. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob es ihnen überhaupt gut ging, was ihnen widerfahren war.

Wie würde _sie_ reagieren, wenn sie sich sahen? Er wusste es nicht.

In zwei Tagen war es soweit, er würde abgeholt werden und für eine Zeit lang ohne seine Freunde auskommen müssen. Doch vielleicht gewann er ja neue?

--

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
